


Horror Films

by CapandIronMansGurl



Series: Rebel Queen of Country [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horror Films, social media edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/CapandIronMansGurl
Summary: Chris doesn't like horror films.





	Horror Films

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/3ru656)

Rebel Queen was in the living room going through Chris’ movies to find a perfect Halloween film for their movie night. But as she was looking through them she realized something. 

“Hey Chris,” she calls out. 

“Yeah,” he replies, coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn and some drinks. 

“You have no horror films,” Rebel Queen says turning to face him with a raised eyebrow. “Why do you not have any horror films?"

His eyes narrowed. “I don’t like horror films,” he says with a laugh.

“Wait! What? You don’t like horror films? How did I not know this? We have been together for almost 2 years,” she exclaims, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Yes but I don’t think we spent October together last year. You were on tour and I was on set remember?” he tells her, looking over at her as he sits down on the couch. 

“This is a sad sad day. Who will I watch them with now? And what will we do for our Halloween movie nights,” she asks with a pout. 

“You can always watch them when I'm not home,” he replies with a shrug. “I do have other Halloween films you know that aren’t scary and terrifying.” 

“Watching them alone isn’t as much fun,” she grumbles to herself, turning back to the shelf to find something they both can watch. 

She pulls two movies from the shelf and holds them up for him. “Hocus Pocus or The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad?”

“How about both? Ichabod and Mr. Toad isn’t that long and you can get your semi-scare factor,” Chris offers as a compromise, leaning back and stretching his arm out along the couch.

Rebel Queen puts in the DVD and grabs the remote, heading over to the couch and curling up with Chris. 

“This movie isn't scary," she says, lifting her head to look up at Chris. "But thank you for trying anyway.” She smiles as he bends to kiss her, turning back to the TV and hitting play on the remote.


End file.
